More Than One Shield
by darkgirl11
Summary: Clint Barton always had a superpower, but he never let any of the others know. He just let them believe that Hawkeye was the world's best marksman but desperate times call for desperate measures, forcing him to reveal his power to save the ones he loves. "You're not the only one with a shield, Cap." IronHawk & ForceField!Clint & just a little bit of singing near the end!


_More Than One Shield_

 **Summary: Clint Barton always had a superpower, but he never let any of the others know. He just let them believe that Hawkeye was the world's best marksman but desperate times call for desperate measures, forcing him to reveal his power to save the ones he loves. "You're not the only one with a shield, Cap." IronHawk**

More Than One Shield

Clint Barton always knew he was different. His eyesight was better than the average human and his skills with a bow and arrow were incredible, giving him his codename: Hawkeye. People told him that's why he's been so successful but they didn't know what else he could do. Clint was born with a superpower, but he let everyone else believe that he was only a marksman. Clint could create force fields.

No, he wasn't like the Invisible Woman from those Fantastic Four comics. He wasn't able to make himself invisible, too. He was grateful for his power since he was his own protection on solo missions. When he worked with the Avengers, he barely used his force fields because he didn't want them to know. Why didn't he want anyone knowing? Well, he was afraid they'd only want him for what he could do or they'd make him leave.

He didn't want to leave and go on a bunch of solo missions. He was happy here with them. He had a family again. Hell, he had been with Tony Stark for two years! He didn't want to blow any of that. He was happy just being some archer. He didn't need to be widely known like the others. That was actually another reason why he never came out about his superpower.

If Hydra or any other villains knew about his superpower, they'd want him. Hydra would probably brainwash him and use him against his friends or he'd get experimented on so the secret to Clint's power could be revealed. He didn't want that. Clint sighed, he should let his team know about his power. Sure, they'll be upset he didn't say anything but he was just scared but, better late than never, right?

Clint made his way into the living room to find all the Avengers lounging around. When Tony spotted Clint, he raised an eyebrow as if he was asking, _what are you waiting for? Come to me._ Clint grinned and shook his head before walking over to his boyfriend and sitting next to him on the couch. Tony wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulders and smirked at Bruce fidgeting awkwardly near them.

He had to tell them.

"Guys, I-"

Of course, he would be cut off by an explosion going off a few blocks away from the tower. In a second, everyone was up and racing to get ready. After a few minutes, they were off. When they arrived at the sight of the explosion, they saw Hydra soldiers taking scientists and doctors from the building they had blown up. The kidnapped people were being thrown into vans, which were now taking off.

Steve looked at his team as he commanded, "Tony, Thor, and Hulk bring those vans back! The rest of us will stop them from taking more people." Everyone nodded and was off doing whatever Steve told them to do. When Hydra realized that the Avengers were here, they pulled out a strange looking gun. Before Steve could even warn Natasha and Clint to be careful, he was shot.

But they weren't expecting him to be almost frozen in time. Natasha stopped running and was trying to move Steve when she was shot as well. Clint avoided a shot from the gun and looked to his two frozen friends. Natasha's eyes were telling Clint to run, to get out of here before they got him, too. Steve's eyes were telling him the same thing and to make sure that the others knew about the gun.

Clint nodded but was about to try to bring the frozen Avengers with him when he almost got shot again. He looked over and saw Hydra closing in on them. Natasha managed to squeak out, "Clint… you need to go! Tell… the others! We'll… we'll be fine! Go!" His eyes pleaded with her but she would have none of that. She barely managed it, but she shot him a deathly glare that got him running away.

When Clint looked back, he could see Steve and Natasha being loaded into the vans. He hid in an alley and asked in the comm link, "Tony? Thor? Big Guy? Can anyone hear me? They have immobilizing guns! Don't get hit!" But all he could hear was silence. At first he thought maybe his hearing aids were messed up but when he checked them, they were fine. He had to try again.

"Can anyone hear me? Thor? Hulk?"

Silence.

"No… no, no, no! Tony? Tony please answer me!"

"Silence.

Clint leaned back on a wall and slid down to the ground. He leaned his head back on the wall and cursed to himself. This was all his fault. He should have put a force field around them when he had the chance. Now they were all gone and he didn't even know where to begin to look. Wait… Natasha always has a tracker on her! He could find them with that! Clint pulled out his own tracker and saw Natasha moving on his screen.

He stood up and peeked around the corner of the alley, making sure no other Hydra soldiers were around. Satisfied no one was around, he ran out into the street. He took off running until he realized he would take too long on foot. He stopped and looked to the right of him. A Porsche. Nice. Clint grinned and ran over to the car, breaking a window and climbing into the car.

In a few minutes, he hotwired the car and sped off after Natasha. Hydra hadn't taken them very far and Clint was surprised they had a base so close to the city without SHIELD picking up on it. Their base was a regular looking building, anyone else would have thought that it just held offices in it but Clint knew better than that. Alright. He needed a plan. He had to get the others out of there.

He knew infiltrating a Hydra base on his own was basically a suicide mission but he had to do it. His family was in there and they would do the same for him if he was trapped in there. What to do… Clint smirked and picked up speed, driving right into the front of the building. When the car was going fast enough to do real damage, Clint jumped out of the car and raced to the side of the building and shot a grappling hook arrow into the building.

As he climbed up, he could hear the explosion of the car and people screaming. Now that their attention would be on the lower level of the base, he could easily sneak into a higher part of the building and get into the air vents. When he got into the building, the room he got into was empty. It looked like a laboratory with test tubes of chemicals but no one was there. Clint looked up at the vent and broke into it.

He crawled silently through the vents, searching around for his team. He was going to crawl down a vent going left when he heard a familiar voice coming from the right vent. He made his way down and that's when he peeked through the grid to see his team all bound to metal tables. Scientists were moving all around them, grabbing syringes and moving in to get each of the Avengers.

He couldn't let that happen. He thumped around before falling from the vents and causing the scientists to stop to look at him on the ground. Tony couldn't help but say in mock awe, "My hero." Clint flipped him off before standing up and brushing himself off. The scientists looked at each other, coming to some sort of agreement to gang up on Clint with the syringes. Well, this plan had backfired.

One scientist lunged at him with the syringe but Clint grabbed his wrist and hurled him into another scientist. Two down, three to go. Two of them ran at him, one from the front and one from behind. Bruce closed his eyes, he couldn't watch what was about to happen. But then he snuck a peek just in time to see Clint drop and do the splits, causing the scientists to stab each other with the syringes.

"Damn, baby!" Tony cheered.

Clint smirked and shook his head at his lover before getting up and facing the last scientist. This one looked nervous and not up for a fight with Clint. He made a break for it but right when he got to the door to escape, an arrow found its way into his back. The scientist dropped to the ground, twitching a little until all movements stopped. Clint sighed in relief, before turning to face his teammates.

He was about to walk over to the less than iron Tony and free him first when something moved behind him. Clint turned around to see the two scientists that hit each other with the syringes got up and screamed as they were mutated into twin giant bats. Clint gulped and got an arrow ready, aiming at one of the bats. But then, one bat went over to the other and they merged into one enormous mutant bat.

The bat broke through the ceiling and the ground began to crumble underneath them. The bat was going to break through the floor and destroy the building due to its large size. Clint knew what he had to do. He put his bow and arrow away before waiting right until the bat extended its wings and jumped to fly to capture all of his friends in an oval shaped force field. Everyone closed their eyes as the building collapsed.

When the Avengers opened their eyes, they realized they were unharmed. They looked around to see this almost pale purple lighting surrounding them with debris from the building on top of the oval shape. They all looked over to see Clint holding his hands out in front of him, sweating due to the fact that it took a lot of concentration and energy to maintain the force field as they fell from the building and were attacked by pieces of debris.

"Wh-what's going on?" Questioned a curious Steve.

"You're not the only one with a shield, Cap." Clint smirked.

Everyone watched in amazement as Clint moved his hands like he was imitating waves and the force field copied his hands and the pieces of the building were waved off of the force field until everyone could see the sky again. When Clint was sure they were safe, he drew down the force field and freed the Avengers. Tony's suit had been removed but it was probably lost in the building by now and Bruce was himself again.

They all looked up to see the giant bat flying around the city, attaching itself to buildings and biting anything that looked edible. Steve looked around before he stated in shock, "I don't have my shield…" Natasha gasped as she felt that every weapon on her had been taken. Clint looked around at his team. They were in no condition to fight. But he was. This time, Hawkeye was going to save the city.

"I've got this."

"Clint," Steve started, "you can't do this. Not alone. Just wait for us to find our weapons and-" Clint brushed Steve's hand off on his shoulder and cut him off, "And what? Watch as more innocent people are eaten alive by some ugly ass bat? Sorry, Cap, but you're benched from this battle. I can do this. I'm not some weak little archer, okay? I'm just as super as the rest of you. I've got this."

Steve was going to protest but Clint beat him to it quickly, "You don't have your shield and you look like shit. Sorry, Cap, but let's face the face that even a super soldier can get tired. It's hard to get you tired and you know you don't have it in you right now. Natasha doesn't have any weapons. Tony doesn't have his suit. Thor's unconscious and Bruce, well, actually are you feeling angry? Hulk and Hawkeye take down?"

Bruce gave a small smile and shook his head as if he was laughing at Clint. He looked into the archer's eyes as he stated, "I think I can bother the other guy one more time today. He's still a little angry that he got frozen in the middle of smashing." Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing anyone knew, Bruce was gone and in his place was the Hulk grinning down at Clint.

"Alright, Big Guy, let's do this."

Before Tony could stop his lover, Hulk had picked up the archer and jumped towards the bat. The bat was eating away at a large building, not caring that it was eating people as well. Hulk jumped over to a tall building across from the one the bat was eating. Clint looked at the situation before coming up with a plan. It was risky but it was worth a shot. He was placed on the ground by Hulk, who looked eager to smash the bat.

"Okay," Clint began, "here's the plan. You want to smash but there's a bit of a size difference between you and that bat. You need a weapon, don't you?" Hulk looked at the bat before looking back to Clint and nodding. Clint sighed before he smirked, "You don't carry around big weapons but I can be your weapon. I can make a force field around myself to protect me while I form my force field into the shape of a weapon. Use me as your weapon."

"Bird get hurt."

"No, I'll be safe and protected in my force field. Use me, Hulk."

"Hulk want hammer."

"I can make you a hammer."

Clint took a deep breath before concentrating on making his force field into the shape of a giant hammer. Clint, himself, was inside the pale purple force field hammer. That was the only way he could make the hammer. Clint knew he would probably get knocked around but this was the only shot they had taking down the bat so he was just going to have to make sure he didn't get knocked around to the point where he would lose consciousness.

Hulk looked skeptically at the force field hammer, would it be light or heavy? Could this actually cause damage? Clint rolled his eyes at the green giant before smirking, "The hammer should weigh as much as I do so don't worry. It's going to hurt that bat, okay? Just put all you got into the swing and it'll do damage. This is your one chance to be like Thor. Prove to the others you're better than that puny god."

"Hulk smash!"

Hulk picked up the hammer and jumped at the bat, Clint braced himself as Hulk swung the hammer and hit the bat off and into another building. The Avengers watched in shock, where did that purple hammer come from? And then it dawned on them. Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. _Clint was the hammer._

Tony was about to run in the direction where Hulk was beating the bat with the hammer when he was grabbed by Steve and held back. Tony thrashed around before he stopped when Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, a stern but understanding look was in her eyes. He looked into those eyes and tried to remain strong as he spoke, "He's inside that hammer being thrown around like a rag doll… he's still human."

Just then, Hulk was smacked back into a building next to the Avengers. Hulk dropped to the ground but managed to break the fall for Clint inside the hammer. The bat was roaring down the street, moving towards them. Hulk groaned and went to stand up when he realized his hammer was just Clint. The archer looked banged up, bruises forming all over his body and he was breathing heavily.

Hulk was going to say something when the bat took off in a run towards them. They were all going to die if Clint didn't change into something fast. Clint looked at Hulk and asked with a weak smirk, "You can throw a javelin, right?" Hulk smirked and watched as Clint quickly formed a sharp javelin out of the force field. Hulk picked up the javelin but could hear Steve saying, "You've got one shot at this…"

"Aim for the heart."

He aimed and right when the bat was going to pounce, Hulk threw the javelin and it speared the bat right in the heart. The bat gasped before stopping all movements. It looked down to see the force field javelin lodged through its body before falling backwards, twitching before finally dying. Or at least, they all thought it was dead until it got back up and pulled the javelin out of its body.

The bat looked at the javelin, noticing Clint was inside of it. The bat roared before banging the javelin on the ground repeatedly, earning screams from the Avengers. Hulk growled and jumped at the bat only to be hit aside into another building. Tony thrashed in Steve's iron grip as he watched his lover get thrown around in the javelin. Clint covered his head and braced himself for each impact before changing the form of the force field.

The force field changed from a javelin to what looked like a ball with sharp spikes on it. The spikes sank into the bat, causing it to release Clint and cry out in pain. When Clint was back on the ground, he got rid of the force field and staggered over to the rest of the team. Tony broke free of Steve's grasp just in time to catch his lover. Tony took note that Clint was bruised all over now and he was shaking like a leaf.

"What kind of horrid beast is that?" Bellowed a now awake Thor.

"Two scientists mutated themselves into a giant bat." Clint mumbled back.

"I see. You do realize it has another heart, do you not?"

"You're kidding me, right? That thing has another heart?"

Clint let out a wanton groan before hiding his face in the crook of Tony's neck. Thor opened his hand and his hammer came to him in a flash. He looked at the bat before swinging his hammer in circles and then taking off. Clint broke out of Tony's grasp and ran out near the bat. He needed to provide cover for Thor. Sure, he was a god but he could still get hurt. As Thor flew around, the bat was going to hit him out of the sky until something stopped it.

The archer's hands were up, creating a force field to stop any attacks from behind Thor. When the god was in position, he raised his hammer and summoned lightning to come down and strike the bat. Lightning flowed through the bat, shocking it until its only good heart couldn't handle it anymore. The bat gave one last cry before falling on its back, finally dying for real this time.

When Thor came back, everyone looked over to see Bruce Banner stumbling back over to them in tattered jeans. Clint walked back over to his friends and smiled when Tony wrapped his arms around the archer's waist and threatened, "I swear, if you do anything like that again when I'm not in my suit I will kill you." Clint laughed before he smirked, "I'd like to see you get through my force field, Tony."

"That reminds me, how long have you been able to do that?"

Clint pulled out of his lover's arms and sighed before explaining, "I guess I've always had his superpower. I didn't know I had it until these kids in the orphanage kept beating me up and I just snapped and the next thing I knew, they couldn't hurt me anymore because I made a force field. I couldn't control it when I was younger. I was out of control and I'd hurt people because of it. I was unstable… until Phil found me and brought me to SHIELD."

"He's the only one who ever knew about my superpower. I made him not tell anyone, not even Fury. He helped me control the force fields and change the form of it so it isn't just a defense, it's an offense, too, as you saw. I don't think any of you ever noticed, but sometimes I'd put force fields around each of you if I thought the mission was getting too out of hand. It can get draining but it's nothing I can't handle. I have to protect the family I have left."

"But," Bruce stepped forward, "why wouldn't you tell us about your superpower before? Why would you want to keep something amazing like making force fields a secret?" Clint averted his gaze from the others as he answered, "I didn't know if you would all just use me, you know? I was skeptical when I first joined the Avengers. I didn't know any of you except Tasha… and I kind of didn't want Hydra finding out about my power. I would put you all in danger."

And then it all dawned upon him. Clint's eyes widened and he started shaking. He backed away from everyone but they could hear him murmuring, "No… no, I put them all in danger…" Clint stepped back and ran a hand through his hair whispering to himself, "If Hydra finds out about this… no… I put them all in danger… Hydra's going to come for me… they'll hurt you all… I… I need to go…"

Just as Clint was going to make a break for it, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Clint's tear filled eyes met with Tony's soft brown eyes. Tony pulled his lover close to his body before saying firmly, "You didn't put us in danger, okay? We'll always be in danger but we can handle it. We're Avengers. We face danger every time we put on our uniforms. Nothing bad is going to happen to us or you."

"You've protected us, now it's our turn to protect you."

 _ **Three Months Later….**_

Everyone knew about Clint's superpower after that fight. People looked up to him now since he was deadly assassin that could generate force fields. People actually looked at him like he was a superhero now and it made him feel appreciated. But, Clint was an asshole about his power to the Avengers. Sometimes, Tony would be about to walk out a door but he was be met face first with a force field in front of the door, knocking the genius on his butt.

Everyone was sure to feel for force fields before they left the room after each of them had been tricked a few times. Everyone was lounging in the living room until there was an explosion, knocking anyone standing to the ground because of the aftermath. When everyone was suited up, they raced out to see a giant metal robot with the Hydra symbol on it attacking the city. They had to stop it.

But before Steve could even give a command, a claw quickly reached out and grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Steve fought to free himself but it was no use, they must have modified the robot to be stronger than Steve. Tony flew over to the robot and fired missiles at it, some managed to cause damage but it wasn't enough to stop it. Natasha's guns had no effect on the robot either, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Hulk, I could use your help!" Shouted Steve.

Hulk jumped grabbed the robot's arm, trying to rip it off but it was no use. The robot slapped Hulk off and across the city before grabbing a flying Thor and shaking him. Nothing they were doing was working. Hydra must have created this robot to take down the Avengers once and for all. Clint fired some explosive arrows at the robot, trying to get its attention. When the robot looked over at him, it analyzed him before stating, "Target in sight. Must acquire target."

Tony watched as the robot threw Steve and Thor into him, sending them both flying into the ground by Natasha and Clint. The two assassins raced to their friends, trying to pull them off of each other but the robot was too fast and came over with a claw ready to grab Clint. The archer gasped and put his hands up, creating a force field around them to protect them from the claws.

When the robot saw that it couldn't penetrate the force field with the claws, it moved so it was standing above the force field. Everyone looked up and screamed when they saw the robot smash down on the force field over and over. Clint grit his teeth, the robot was putting so much pressure on the force field. He had to get them all out of here before the pressure became too much.

He ordered weakly, "Everyone stand up and get ready to run when I say so." Everyone was up in a second and waited for Clint to give them the okay. They watched as Clint shakily changed the form of the force field into an oval. Now they understood the plan. With the force field in the shape of an oval, they could run out from under the robot while still being protected by Clint.

"Now!"

Right when the robot lifted itself up to smash again, the Avengers raced out from under it. When they were a safe distance away, Clint removed the force field from them. He panted, trying to catch his breath since there was almost enough pressure being put on him and the force field to break it. The robot turned towards them and was about to take a step towards them when it was knocked face down into the ground by Hulk from behind.

Hulk growled and trudged over to the Avengers, waiting for Steve to give them an order. Nothing they were doing could damage the robot enough. Steve looked over at Clint, silently asking him if he would be okay if they had Hulk use him as a weapon again. Clint nodded and stated, "If you want to take this thing down, I recommend a sword. A hammer isn't going to stop it."

Steve nodded and looked over at Tony, offering a soft gaze to keep him calm Clint walked over to Tony and smiled as Tony removed the Iron Man mask to look at Clint. The archer put a hand on Tony's cheek and kissed him softly before reassuring him, "I'll be okay, tin man. I'll be back before you know it." He felt Tony kiss his forehead and whisper into Clint's hair, "Just be safe, okay, Hawkass?"

Clint rolled his eyes at the name before walking over to Hulk and putting himself in a force field in the shape of a sword. Hulk picked up the sword and ran at the robot. The robot reached a claw out to grab him but Hulk cut through the robot's arm with the force field sword. The arm fell to the ground, causing the robot to look at the fallen limb before attacking with the other one. Hulk dodged the attack and cut off the other arm.

The robot looked at the other limb on the ground before opening its chest to reveal missiles. The robot aimed at the other Avengers and fired at them. Clint gasped and cried, "Throw me at them, quick!" Hulk nodded and threw the sword at the other Avengers, watching as Clint beat the missiles just in time to turn the sword into a protective circle around the Avengers. Each of them braced themselves for impact, only to be met with nothing.

They watched as the missiles were absorbed and stopped by the force field. Smoke surrounded the force field after all the missiles had been fired. Cautiously, Clint removed the force field and stepped out to try to look for Hulk or the robot through the smoke. Before he could even think to put up a force field, the claw from the fallen arm jumped out and grabbed Clint.

The Avengers ran to free him but they were all knocked back when Hulk was thrown into them. When the smoke cleared, they saw Clint get placed inside of the robot's head. The head changed into a clear form of metal so the Avengers could see Clint punching and kicking to try to break free. The next thing they knew, Clint put a force field around him to avoid the little claws that looked like they wanted to grab him.

But the claws attached themselves onto the force field and began almost sucking on it as if they were taking the energy from the force field. When Clint noticed the claws were trying to take the energy, he removed the force field and cried out as the claws grabbed his arms and sent an electric current into him, almost as if it was trying to get him to use a force field to protect himself so they could suck the energy out again.

"We need to get him out of there! Too much more electricity and he'll die!" Shouted Tony.

Everyone ran at the robot but were propelled back by a pale purple barrier. Natasha put a hand on the barrier and hissed, "It's a force field… those claws sucked out Clint's energy from the force field to project one of its own."

Tony put a metal hand on the force field and stated, "If this is made from Clint, then it's going to be strong… however, it didn't manage to suck out a lot of energy so that means that if we put enough pressure on this force field, it'll break. We need to attack the force field." He looked up at his lover just in time to see him drop to his knees, absorbing the electricity and fighting not to scream out in pain.

Hulk roared and punched at the force field repeatedly while Thor called upon some lightning and struck the barrier with it. Tony fired missiles and shot lasers at the force field while Steve threw his shield against it and Natasha shot at it or threw grenades. They kept at it until they saw the pale purple barrier start to flicker until it just broke. When it broke, everyone jumped at the robot, taking it down on its back.

While Hulk and Thor practically dismantled the robot, the others raced to where Clint was held to see him unconscious and sporting cuts and burns. Tony carefully used his laser to make a hole to grab Clint and pull him out. When Clint was free, Tony held him in his arms bridal style. Natasha rana hand through her partner's dirty blond hair, hating how weak he looked. Steve sighed, Clint needed medical attention.

Steve looked at Tony, telling him silently to get Clint to a hospital. Tony nodded and took off with Clint to the nearest hospital. When the Avengers arrived at the hospital, they saw Tony walking into a hospital room. They followed him in there and just stared at Clint asleep in the hospital bed. Tony sat down in a chair by the bed and once he did, a force field appeared around Clint, unconsciously protecting himself from anyone too close.

The Avengers looked at Tony before leaving the room to find a doctor to help them out with Clint putting up a force field. Tony let out a sigh before putting a hand on the barrier. After a few seconds, the force field was removed. Tony smiled and grabbed his lover's hand, it was almost as if the force field could recognize that it was Tony and deemed him as someone unthreatening to Clint.

He hated how small and weak Clint looked laying there. He was bandaged up and had an IV in him. It didn't suit Clint. Tony was so used to him crawling around in the air vents, making bird noises in the vents by the lab just to let Tony know he was coming. He was used to Clint being this bright ball of sassy energy. He would never find himself getting used to this hurt and silent Clint.

The Avengers were just about to walk into Clint's room with the doctor when Natasha heard a familiar tune being whistled from the room. She stopped them and blocked the entrance to the room, wanting to see how it played out in there. Natasha smiled when she heard Tony faintly sing to Clint, _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me…"_

Natasha smiled, Tony was singing a song that Clint could often heard singing around the tower on a good day. Tony's voice wasn't as good as Clint's but Natasha loved it anyways as he kept singing softly, _"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey… if you will promise me your heart… and love…"_ She could hear Tony sigh and even put a hand to his face.

"Come on, Tony, keep singing to him…" She whispered to herself.

Tony removed his hand from Clint's and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't sing that song, not without Clint singing with him. When they sang that song together, everything just seemed to fall into place. Clint would wear the brightest of smiles and Tony would get silly and his eyes would sparkle like stars. It was when they dropped their guards and just let go. They could be their goofy selves when they sang it together.

Tony was just about ready to cry and Natasha was about to go in there to get Tony to sing when she poked her head in just in time to see Clint open his eyes and look over at his lover. She smiled again when she watched him sing back to Tony, _"And love me for eternity…_ " Tony's head shot up and out of his hands, teary brown eyes meeting stormy blue ones.

Clint reached over and placed a hand on Tony's cheek, the genius leaned into the touch of his lover and closed his eyes to try to stop the tears. When he opened his eyes, a stray tear fell down but Clint wiped it away and sang with the softest of smiles on his face, _"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me…"_

The genius grabbed Clint's hand and grinned as he sang back, _"But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry! And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!"_ Clint grinned back and pulled Tony closer to him as he countered, _"I have no use for rings of gold! I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold!"_

" _I only want you near me!"_ Tony kissed his forehead.

Clint sat up in his bed and Tony lowered himself so that Clint could twirl him around as they sang together while trying not to laugh, _"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold for the dreaming and the dancing! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_

Then the room erupted in laughter as Tony moved in and held his lover. The other Avengers wanted to get in to see what was going on but Natasha pushed them away, even leaving, herself, to give the two lovers some privacy. She quietly closed the door behind her as she ushered the others away from the door. Bruce looked back at her, silently asking why they were leaving.

"Clint just needs his shield."

 _ **AND DONE!**_ **I want to expand from Winterhawk a little bit and so I've been writing some CaptainHawk and decided to try out IronHawk a little bit but I also wanted to give Clint some superpowers so I just mixed that and IronHawk into one! CaptainHawk and IronHawk aren't really my favorite pairings but I tried! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 _The song I used with Clint and Tony was "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" from How to Train Your Dragon 2!_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for everything!**_


End file.
